Ngidam Matahari!
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Minato mengalami masa tersulit sepanjang otaknya bekerja. Sudah kelelahan, eh- dirumah Kushina malah memiliki acara ngidam yang... / 'Ya Tuhan... Aku ini sudah sangat lelah, cobaan apa lagi ini' Jerit hati Minato terlalu lebay. / Author newbie, fanfic gaje binti anjur! R&R / For 'MinaKushi Canon Challenge'


**WARNING :**

**OOC, Canon setting, typo(s) dan miss typo tak dapat dihindari, bahasa sesuka diriku, semoga tidak abal dan aneh, author newbie, dkk.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

"Selesai..." Ucap sang hokage seusai memeriksa dokumen terakhirnya.

Melihat tumpukan kertas di ujung mejanya ia tersenyum lega. Akhirnya, tugas yang diberikan asistennya sekitar 6 hari lalu selesai juga. Namun senyum itu menghilang saat melihat ujung lain dari meja kerjanya. Ia tertawa miris ketika menyadari terdapat 3 tumpukan kertas yang menjulang tinggi, baru diberikan asistennya kemarin. Demi apapun! Sang yondaime tak pernah mengira bahwa seperti inilah pekerjaan seorang hokage, duduk di dalam kantor seharian dan memeriksa dokumen.

Ha-ahh...

Lalu untuk apa kekuatan jika dalam prakteknya pekerjaan hokage tak jauh-jauh dari kertas dan pena?

Minato mengalihkan mata birunya kearah jendela. Masih ada beberapa garis merah di cakrawala meski bintang-bintang sudah bermunculan. Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali menghela nafas. Ternyata pekerjaan seperti ini sangat melelahkan. Memang tubuhnya tak terlalu banyak bergerak, tapi otaknya sama sekali tak berhenti bekerja. Jika akhirnya akan sama-sama lelah, sebenarnya ia lebih memilih untuk menjalankan misi-misi yang menguras banyak cakra saja, andai saja.

Setelah ini, ia akan pulang, mandi air hangat kemudian makan malam bersama istrinya dan bermanja-manja sebelum tidur. Pasti menyenangkan! Jika Kushina yang sedang hamil muda tak dalam mood yang buruk tentunya.

Mendadak Minato memasang ekspresi sedih. Shinobi terkenal itu semakin memelorotkan posisi duduknya dan nyaris mewek saat ingat Kushina. Akhir-akhir ini Kushina selalu saja uring-uringan tak jelas dan bertindak menakutkan. Apanya yang tak menakutkan jika baru membuka pintu depan ketika pulang kerja, kau sudah disuguhi pisau daging yang menuju kearahmu?

Ha-ah...

Hidup terlalu melelahkan.

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ngidam Matahari?! By Yun Ran Livianda**

**Rate : T (nyari aman)**

**Genre : Romance (nggak yakin) & Humor (garing)**

**Pair : MinaKushi**

**Tema nomer 8**

Sudah sekitar 5 menit Minato hanya berdiri di depan pintu kediamannya. Sungguh, ia sangat lelah. Bagaimana jika saat ia membuka pintu 10 pisau sudah terbang kearahnya? Apakah ia bisa menghindar dalam keadaan seperti ini? Minato kembali menghela nafas. Ragu-ragu ia memutar kenop pintu lalu membukanya perlahan sambil berdoa _'Semoga aku sempat melihat anak pertamaku lahir kedunia.'_

Cklek.

Minato mengedipkan kedua matanya -tak percaya. Tak ada pisau, kunai atau shuriken yang menyambutnya. Apakah Kushina sedang dalam mood yang baik? Tanpa sadar Minato tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya, ia bisa bermanja-manja dengan pendamping hidupnya malam ini. Minato berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Ia berjalan pelan dan penuh kewaspadaan menuju kamar paling belakang. Waspada? Tentu saja, bagaimana bila saat dia lengah Kushina 'membantainya'? Entah mengapa Minato jadi teringat tetangganya yang kritis di rumah sakit karena ditepas pedang oleh sang istri saat ngidam. Hii...menakutkan! Minato bergidik ngeri dan kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya.

Pintu kamar terbuka lebar. Kushina sedang duduk membelakangi pintu -menghadap dinding. Tepatnya menghadap secarik kertas yang ditempelkan pada dinding tersebut.

Minato berjalan mendekati istrinya. "Anata.?" Panggilnya pelan sebelum mata biru Minato menatap kertas yang diperhatikan oleh Kushina.

"Tidakkah itu indah?" Tanya wanita bersurai merah itu tanpa memandang Minato.

Minato memeluk bahu Kushina dengan sebelah tangannya, menempelkan bahu kecil itu pada pinggangnya. Meski senyum merekah pada wajah Kushina entah mengapa hati Minato terasa sakit saat melihat gambar pusaran pada kertas itu.

Lambang desa Uzugakure.

"Kushina..." Lirih Minato pelan. Sangat pelan, bahkan Kushina pun tak mendengarnya.

Kushina mengalihkan pandanganya pada Minato saat merasa remasan ringan pada bahunya. "Matahari.." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Itu matahari.." Ulangnya.

Minato berkedip.

_Matahari? Apa maksudnya?_

_Bukankah itu lambang desa Uzugakure? Pusaran?_

"Itu matahari, bukan pusaran." Kushina kembali melihat gambar sederhana itu. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran suaminya, Kushina menyangkal. "Tadinya aku memang menggambar pusaran karena sangat merindukan masa kecilku dulu. Tapi...kalau diperhatikan lagi, gambar itu terlihat seperti gambaran anak-anak tentang matahari." Ya, jika anak-anak kecil yang masih polos diminta untuk menggambar matahari, maka sebagian dari mereka akan menggambar pusaran.

Minato menatap lekat senyum yang sedang mengembang pada paras ayu Kushina. Sesuatu terasa hangat pada dadanya. Terbawa senyum tulus Kushina, Minato pun tersenyum lembut. Dibelainya surai halus milik istrinya.

"Aku baru selesai membaca buku yang dikirim oleh Jiraiya-sensei." Kushina menunjukan buku yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. "Naruto! Namanya Naruto!" Kushina menyodorkan buku itu pada Minato. Dengan ragu bercampur binggung Minato mengambil buku itu. "Nama tokoh utamanya adalah Naruto. Dia pemuda yang sangat ceria dan pantang menyerah." Jelasnya penuh semangat. Sebulir keringan menuruni pelipis Minato. Sumpah, tadi itu dia melihat mata Kushina membara bagai api unggun. Apa sebegitu menariknya karakter yang dibicarakan Kushina?

"Be-benarkah?" Respon Minato tak penting sambil nyengir kuda.

"Benar!" Kembali Kushina berseru penuh semangat, mengabaikan ekspresi yang ditunjukan sang yondaime. "Aku ingin Naruto! Aku ingin Naruto menjadi anak kita!"

Minato membuka-tutup mulutnya bagai ikan kekurangan oksigen.

Kushina ingin Naruto -karakter dalam sebuah novel menjadi anaknya?

Demi apapun! Ini adalah acara ngidam yang sangat tak wajar dan membuat serba salah.

Jika dituri, bagaimana caranya memunculkan karakter fiksi dalam dunia nyata? Jutsu macam apa yang harus dipelajarinya? Lagi pula...memang ada jutsu begitu?

Dan jika tak dituruti bisa dipastikan bahwa anak pertamanya kelak akan menjadi sosok ninja yang sangat jorok!

NGECES!

Alias berliur tanpa henti meski air liurnya bisa membentuk bendungan jika dikumpulkan. Dimana ikan dan lumut tak bisa hidup di dalamnya, dan burung yang melewatinya akan langsung meregang nyawa karena bau air liur itu.

Tapi...bagaimana kalau air liur itu dialirkan pada sungai buatan yang mengelilingi desa? Dengan begitu, air liur putra pertama seorang Yellow Flash bisa menjadi benteng yang tak terlihat bagi Konoha!

_Gi-gila!_

Minato menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha membuang imajinasi liar yang baru saja melintas di otaknya.

Bila hal itu benar-benar terjadi maka ia akan menjadi Hokage paling terkenal di Konoha, bahkan bisa saja ia menjadi Kage paling tersohor sepanjang sejara Dunia Shinobi. Di cap sebagai pemimpin negara yang memiliki anak hebat. Air liur beracun!

_A-air liur beracun?_

_Apa salah dan dosaku, Kami-sama?_

_Mengapa ujian hidupku begitu berat?_

Minato merutuki nasibnya hanya karena imajinasinya sendiri yang terlalu kreatif.

Ckckckck. Jangan berlebihan, pak..

.

.

Rasa panas tiba-tiba saja memenuli kepala Kushina saat melihat Minato yang terus menggelangkan kepala. "Apa kau menolak permintaan anakmu sendiri, Mi-na-to!?" Kushina sengaja menekankan nama sang hokage pada kalimatnya. Berani-beraninya Minato menolak keinginannya. Apa dia pikir rasa ingin memiliki, melakukan atau me-me- lainnya yang muncul saat hamil muda itu bisa diabaikan begitu saja?

"Bu-bukan begitu, Kushi-chan!" Tanpa sadar Minato mundur satu langkah. "Memangnya kau tahu jutsu apa yang harus aku pelajari untuk membuat Naruto -karakter dalam novel menjadi sosok yang nyata?"

Demi celana dalam Zeus!

Setelah semua ini berakhir ai akan mengirim anbu untuk mencari Jiraiya. Minato akan meminta pertanggungjawaban dari sang ero-sannin karena novel pertamanya yang sangat 'menginspirasi' itu.

Bletak!

"Itai!" Ringis Minato sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Kushina memutar kedua bola matanya. "Memangnya ada jutsu seperti itu?!" Astaga naga, singa-buaya, kura-kura ninja! Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada di dalam otak seorang Namikaze Minato? Mana ada jutsu seperti itu?

"La-lalu?" Tanya Minato ragu._ Ya Tuhan... Aku ini sudah sangat lelah, cobaan apa lagi ini?_ Jerit hati Minato terlalu lebay._ Anakku, percayalah aku menyayangimu. Jadi kumohon jangan kau buat ibumu menyiksaku.._ Doanya nglantur.

Ckckckck... Minato, kau berlebihan.

.

.

Kushina memandang Minato. Ia tak percaya Minato yang sangat tanggap akan segala hal itu menjadi seperti ini, tak bisa berpikir. Apa yang dipikirkan Minato? Apa Minato sudah mulai bosan dengan tingkahnya yang selalu marah-marah tak jelas?

Iris violet Kushina memperhatikan wajah Minato, mencari jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. Mencoba membaca pikiran suaminya dari wajah Hokage.

Mata merah, cek!

Lingkaran hitam pada area mata, cek!

Pipi yang tampak melorot, cek!

Kulit wajah yang terlihat kusam, cek!

Positif! Minato kelelahan.

_A-astaga! Apa yang aku lakukan?_

Grep

Kushina memeluk Minato secara tiba-tiba, membuat sang empunya hampir terjungkal kebelakang bila tak mampu menjaga keseimbangannya. _Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpikiran buruk? Bukankah pria ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling mencintaiku?_ Kushina mempererat pelukanya. Amarah yang tadi sempat dirasakanya sekarang menghilang entah kemana, tergantikan dengan rasa bersalah yang entah mengapa timbul begitu saja. Kushina baru menyadari jika Minato kurang istirahat.

Bahkan saat suaminya baru saja pulang, belum sempat duduk untuk melepas penat ia sudah membuatnya kembali tegang dengan tingkah yang menyebalkan dan permintaan yang aneh, belum lagi jika ia sudah mulai marah-marah tak jelas. Bukankah harusnya saat pulang bekerja Kushina menyambutnya dengan senyuman? Bermanja-manja setelah seharian Minato bekerja? Kenapa ia malah bertingkah egois begini? _Maafkan aku Minato._ Kushina semakin mempererat pelukanya.

"Ku-Kushina.?" Minato benar-benat tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Bukankah beberapa detik yang lalu Kushina sudah siap untuk meledak? Mengapa tiba-tiba Minato malah dipeluk?

"Tidak." Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya. Istri yondaime itu melepas pelukanya "Maaf, harusnya aku sadar kalau kau sangat lelah." Senyumnya mengembang. Mau tak mau Minato juga tersenyum, terkesimah dengan senyuman pendamping hidupnya. "Aku cuma mau anak kita kelak memiliki nama yang sama dengan tokoh utama di cerita Jiraiya-sensai."

Minato mengakat sebelah alisnya. "Mengapa kau ingin anak kita diberi nama- err...seperti nama ramen?" Tanya Minato benar-benar tak mengerti keinginan istrinya. Umumnya, orang tua itu mencarikan nama yang bagus dan memiliki arti tertentu untuk anaknya. Nah, ini kenapa Kushina justru mengingingkan anak mereka diberi nama seperti makanan? Apa karena akhir-akhir ini Kushina sangat menyukai ramen asin?

"Karena Naruto adalah sosok matahari yang paling sempurna." Jawabnya cepat dan sangat semangat. Tentu saja. Tokoh utama dalam buku karangan Jiraiya adalah sosok pemuda yang sangat mengagumkan. Selalu ceria, murah senyum, memiliki cita-cita tinggi dan semangat serta tekat yang kuat meski hidupnya tak mudah. Tentunya dengan sifat yang sangat menonjol itu, sang anak menjadi sosok matahari bagi orang-orang terdekatnya. Ibu mana yang tak ingin anaknya seperti itu?

"A-apa?" Wajah Minato pucat pasih dan keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya. "Ka-kau ingin anak kita adalah matahari?-" Minato menatap horror wajah istrinya yang memerah karena tersenyum kelewat lebar. "Kau...ingin mempunyai anak 'sebuah matahari' dan bukan 'seorang bayi'?!" Jerit Minato tak percaya. Apa-apaan ini? Setan mana yang sudah mempengaruhi cara berpikir Kushina? Virus apa yang sudah merusak otak Kushina?

_'Ji-Jiraiya-sensei? Aku akan meminta pertanggunganjawabmu, sensai!'_ Minato mempererat genggamannya pada buku yang ada ditangannya.

Kushina membuka-tutup mulutnya. Tak menyangka jika Minato benar-benar kelelahan. Bukankah tadi sudah ia katakan, ia mau anaknya memiliki nama Naruto? Kenapa Minato masih saja salah mengerti? Mungkin, membiarkan Minato duduk terlebih dahulu bisa membuat pemikiran sang hokage kembali jernih dan bisa menangkap maksud sebenarnya dari keinginan Kushina.

"Anata, sebaiknya kau d-"

"Tidak!"

Kushina menatap bingung bercampur terkejut pada Minato. Mengapa saat Kushina hendak menyuruh Minato untuk duduk, Minato malah membentaknya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menjadikan anak kita 'sebuah matahari', tidak akan pernah! Aku tak peduli dengan keinginanmu dan buku konyol milik Jiraiya-sensai! Kushina, sadarlah! Anak kita adalah manusia!" Minato menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kushina yang sedang mematung.

Crash!

Muncul perempatan urat pada dahi sang Jinchuriki. Perempatan urat yang mulai berdenyut.

Denyut-denyut-denyut-de-

Duak

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Kushina langsung memukul dagu Minato hingga calon ayah itu terjungkal kebelakang dan jatuh ke lantai. Kushina yang tadi sempat terlihat bagai jasadnya tak bernyawa -karena tak bergerak, langsung berubah menjadi sosok iblis wanita.

Rupanya, emosi yang selalu meledak-ledak pada masa awal kehamilan Kushina mampu mengalahkan logikanya sendiri. Persetan dengan rasa kasihan dan rasa bersalah. Kengawuran Minato benar-benar tak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Kushina menduduki perut Minato dan siap untuk memukul suaminya tercinta berkali-kali hingga ibu hamil muda itu puas.

"Aargghh... Ampun Kushina!" Jerit Minato tak berdaya.

.

.

.

.

"I-itai!" Ringis Minato saat Kushina mengompres luka lebamnya dengan air hangat.

"Ini semua salahmu! Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus membereskan tempat ini nanti!" Kushina sengaja menekan ujung kain yang diarahkan pada luka Minato. Dan Minato sukses mewek dibuatnya. Bukan karena lukanya yang sengaja ditekan oleh Kushina tapi karena berabot rumahnya yang berserakan disana-sini.

Oh, jangan lupa untuk melihat dinding rumah yang retak bahkan bolong disana-sini.

_Aku lelahh.. Huwweee..._

Ckckck. Yang sabar ya, Minato.

**The End.**

* * *

**Dokter : (abis meriksa) Ini gejala stress. Kamu istirahat yang cukup. Jangan banyak pikiran. Bla bla bla bla bla bla.**

**Me : Iya dok.  
**

**(Inner : Lu nggak tahu dok! Otak ane mau meledak mikirin kerjaan, masalah ama temen, masalah keluarga, mikirin tanggung jawab, fanfic yang nggak selesai-selesai dan segala beketekan(?) yang ada?)**

**Hahahaha.. Saya stress! -_-**

**Untuk Barbara123-senpai dan Meiko Hoshiyori-senpai selaku juri, maaf.. Hisk- semoga kalian memahami keadaanku yang nggak bisa mengeluarkan ide dalam bentuk kata-kata.**

**Aku kemarin sempet mau buat Canon MinaKushi slight SasuNaru, bahkan udah kumpulin info jutsu ke-4 chara itu. Tapi baru juga dapet beberapa paragraf nggak aku lanjutin.. Hisk.. Otakku nyut-nyutan kalau buat mikirin pertarungan. Jadilah aku milih ide yang sederhana macam ini.**

**Huuwweeee...**

**Tapi tak apa :D  
****Lain kali akan ku usahakan fanfic itu selesai!  
****Demi kepuasan diriku sendiri! *.*)/**

**Dan untuk fanfic ini, kok waktu Yun baca sendiri kesannya beneran aneh dan nggak nyambung ya? Haaa... Mana ide-nya ngawur lagi. Nggak nyambung ama tema XD :(**

**Ya, semoga para reader tetap bisa menikmati fanfic yang Yun buat saat otak Yun lagi sakit.**

**Ucapan terimakasih Yun sampaikan untuk beberapa orang yang sudah membantu Yun waktu pengeditannya. Kalian jangan kapok Yun BBM dan SMS malam-malam ya?XD Dan kalo masih ada typo, maaf ya?**

**Mohon tinggalkan review untuk fanfic yang aneh ini. Hargai usaha Yun yang ngebuat fanfic meski terserang stress!**

**Eh, ini fanfic ke-3 Yun tentang hamil muda ya? Rasanya beda tipis ama 'Dosa Besar' #plakk Hhihihi... Ok, review!**

**REVIEW..**


End file.
